


Please, Sir. I'll Have Another.

by Bayyvon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Punishment, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's 16 and losing control. Dean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir. I'll Have Another.

Sam had been conditioned to be a soldier. Since he could remember, it had always been "Don't cry," "Stop bein' a sissy," "Why can't you toughen up an' act more like Dean?" And that's what he had done. He'd owned up to his role. But sometimes, he lost control. And needed to be reminded just who it was that was in charge. Dean had been lots of things to Sam growing up, a brother, a friend, a lover, a parent, and when Sam needed it, the one in control.

Sam was 16, and had scratched the impala whilst learning to drive, and then had failed a test. He was losing control and Dean knew it. John had come back to Bobby's, where the boys were playing slaps in the living room floor, and he promptly passed out on the couch, smelling like cheap whiskey and his own vomit. Dean quickly took his chance by pushing himself up and nudging Bobby, softly jingling the discarded keys to the car, murmuring about Sammy practicing driving at night. Bobby had shrugged, and warned them to be safe, and with that, the younger Winchester was lead to the car.

"Am I driving?" Sam's eyes flicked upwards at Dean, who had smirked.

"Nope." 

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Sammy." Dean adjusted his mirrors, and started the car, feeling her rumble softly beneath him. "You can drive back."

*

It's a quiet drive, minus Sam nervously drumming his fingers against the window, and Dean humming along with one of their dad's tapes. He parked them in a secluded area, lifting the steering wheel, and waving Sam over. The teen shifted over, and the blond urged him into his lap with tugging hands and light kisses. Sam's breathing accelerated against Dean's ear and the older brother grined wickedly.

"Strip for me, Sammy."

The 16 year old did so with little complaints, and he'd shivered when Dean palmed his ass. Calloused fingers rubbed nonsense into firm skin, and Sam visibly shuddered.

"You've been bad, baby boy." Dean punctuates 'bad' with a slap to Sam's ass, and then the soothing rub of his thumb.

The teenager huffed softly in Dean's ear. "Please, sir. I'll have another."

"Scratching the car," Another strike.

The younger whimpered softly, feeling his cock swell. "Please, sir. I'll have another."

"Failing." The next blow landed hard enough to sting Dean's hand, but Sam bucked into the touch.

"Please, sir. I'll have another." He's panting and trying his hardest not to croon into his older brother's hands like a bitch in heat.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you did it on purpose, little brother." A few consecutive strikes of the older Winchester's palm, and Sam moans loudly in the freckled man's ear.

"Dean, please." The brunet licks his lips. "More."

"Ask correctly, Sammy. Only mannerly boys get their punishments."

Sam outright moans and grinds in Dean's lap. "Please, Dean. I'll have some more."

"Good boy, Sammy." A hard slap. "So good for me." Another. "Taking it like this." One more. Dean massages the hot skin, moaning into Sam's neck. "Your ass looks so pretty like this, Sammy. Cherry red. My hands all over it. Now drop an' gimme twenty."


End file.
